Tyrannosaur Queen- Rexy, Butch and Ramsey's Talk
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A little redo of the scenes that start with Ramsey and Chomper being saved from the Devastated Lands and the lesson under the stars. King Butch will be included and is the main reason.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Jurassic World and The Good Dinosaur, only the story. Jurassic World belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur to Disney. I apologize for any errors in reference and/or was not in correct reference to something.

**A/N:** This is just a redo of when Rexy saved Ramsey and Chomper in the Devastated Lands. It's basically a redo with Butch helping Rexy defend the Tyrannosaur cubs. It's not actually part of the main story.

\\_|_/

**Tyrannosaur Queen: Rexy, Butch and Ramsey**

Princess Ramsey and Chomper had just ran for their lives from Raptor Rustlers, but they thought they had found refuge in a cave. It was a mistake however as there was no other way out except above an Apatosaur skeleton. Ramsey and Chomper tried to climb up, but Ramsey slipped and fell down. She accidentally knocked into Chomper and they both fell through the leftover skin. Both Tyrannosaur cubs crashed down hard on the floor. They groaned as they picked themselves up and gasped when they saw the Raptor Rustlers. Lurleane then taunted the cubs by saying through gritted teeth, "Here, rexy, rexy, rexy."

Ramsey moved in front of Chomper and tried to defend her friend. Baring her teeth, she took a deep breath and let out a weak roar. Chomper looked to her in surprise before looking back to the Raptor Rustlers. It only made them laugh as Bubbha then taunted, "That was it?" He stepped closer and said, "Do it again. Come on, tell me."

Ramsey took another deep breath and when she opened her mouth, two deep roars rang through the cave, surprising Chomper. It also surprised the Raptor Rustlers as well while their faces became confused as two of them said, "Huh?"

The next moment, a big brown tail swats all three of them to the ground. They looked up to see Queen Rexy storming to them with another roar. All three Raptor Rustlers moved out of the way as she tried to bite them, but when they were about to attack, a second Tyrannosaur entered the cave and King Butch came running up with a snarl on his face. Bubbha was quick to act by running up to the king and jumping out of the way when Butch tried to bite him. Then jumping onto the king's back, Bubbha bit down on the back of the Tyrannosaur's neck. Butch growled in pain while Rexy was dealing with Lurleane and Earl. The mental Raptor nipped at her haunches while Lurleane clawed at her side. Rexy was able to glance back at Butch and saw him having trouble. Butch used the back of his head to knock Bubbha off of him. When the Raptor fell to the ground, Butch grabbed him by the tail and tossed Bubbha away. The Raptor yelled as he crashed into Lurleane and allowed Rexy to kick Earl away. From where Ramsey and Chomper stood and watched, Guido came down to check to see if they were all right. None of them didn't move or say anything as they watched the Queen and King continue to fight. It wasn't much longer until the three Raptor Rustlers regrouped and were surrounded on both sides by both Rexy and Butch. The two Tyrannosaurs growled while all three Raptors begged for mercy, "Oh, please, please! Uncle, uncle!"

"Silence!" Rexy roared the order. The other two Raptors cringed while Lurleane said, "Oh, don't worry! We're gonna shut up now!"

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Bubbha said as he tried to make peace. Rexy glared down at them while Butch warned with a growl, "We're only gonna warn you lot this once…"

"If you ever come near out daughter again…" Rexy finished. This shocked the three Raptor Rustlers and Bubbha nervously said, "Oh, this is… This is your daughter?"

"Oh, you daughter." Lurleane said as if he didn't know. Bubbha then looked to her and asked, "Did you know that?"

"No. Me? I didn't know.." Lurleane lightly laughed as she denied it. Then she reversed it by asking, "No, did you?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Bubbha denied as well. Lurleane was in full agreement as she said, "No."

Then they both turned to the third Raptor Rustler and asked, "Earl?"

The raptor with a mental problem had his tongue out and stupidly shook his head up and down. This caused both Rexy and Butch to roar in anger. All three of them cringed to it before Lurleane waved her hand and said, "Toodles."

And with that, all three Raptor Rustlers ran off and whimpered in fear as they ran out of the cave. Rexy and Butch started to pant as they watched them flee. Guido flew over between them, looked up to his queen and nodded his head as if to say that'll-show-them. But she responded by looking down on him with a glare. Guido shrank in fear as he knew he was in trouble. The sound of growling caused him to look back to Butch as the King also had a look of anger. Ramsey and Chomper ran up to them with worried looks on their faces. Ramsey looked between both of her parents as she tried to say, "Mom, Dad, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Rexy said with an angry growl and looked down at her daughter. Butch only looked to her with an equally disappointed look. Ramsey was at a complete loss for words, but tried to make it right by saying, "But, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, little missy." Butch said with a shake of her head. Rexy then sternly said, "Let's go home."

Both older Tyrannosaurs started to walk out of the cave and the Devastated Lands altogether. Guido took to the air and looked back to the Tyrannosaur cubs with a sad frown. Both Ramsey and Chomper had their heads hanging low as they followed Rexy and Butch out of the cave. Chomper looked to Ramsey and said, "I thought you were very brave."

But Ramsey didn't say anything as they continued to walk out of the cave.

Rexy, Butch, Guido, Ramsey and Chomper had made it nearly back to the Mountain of Kings as the day started to turn into the night. They walked through the savannah of Sorna as Rexy and Butch walked at a brisk pace while Tyrannosaur cubs slowly walked with their heads hanging in shame. Chomper looked to his friend while Ramsey kept looking down. He looked away while she thought about how much she's disappointed her parents. Guido looked behind him to the cubs, and was startled when his queen called out, "Guido."

Quickly flying to the front of the King and Queen. Landing at their feet he fearfully asked, "Yes, your Majesties?"

"Take Chomper home." Rexy ordered. She looked over to the cubs as she narrowed her eyes, "Butch and I must teach our daughter a lesson."

Chomper turned to Ramsey as she lowered herself into the grass, trying to make herself look less visible even though it didn't work. Ramsey knew that she was in a lot of trouble. As Rexy and Butch sat down, Guido flew back to the cubs and stood regally as he said, "Come Chomper. Ramsey…" Turning to the princess and placing his wings on her shoulders he sighed before saying, "Good luck."

Guido took to the skies again as Chomper followed the Archaeopteryx back home. The purple Tyrannosaur cub cast one last look to his friend before looking away. Ramsey watched them go, until she cringed when her mother called, "Ramsey!"

"Come on over." Butch added. Standing back up, Ramsey knew that it was better to get it over with. She slowly walked over to her mother and father with her head hanging once again in shame. As she came close, she was surprised when she stepped into something. Looking down she noticed that she stepped into a larger footprint. With a quick sniff she was able to tell that it was her mother's. As she looked into it, she began to think about how much she has to learn before she can fill these footprints. Then moving around the footprint, she then walked between her parents, sat down and looked between the two.

Rexy was silent for a moment as she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she looked down to Ramsey and said, "Ramsey, we're very disappointed in you."

"I know." Ramsey said as she hung her head. Butch then said, "You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed your mother, you weren't honest with me, tried to get rid of Guido so you could go." Then his face became slightly shocked as he then said, "And what's worse, you went and put Chomper in danger."

Ramsey looked as if she were about to cry as she started to breath heavy while saying, "I was just trying to be brave like the both of you."

Rexy calmed down a little and she said, "We're only brave when we need to be." Ramsey had her hanging as she thought about it. She looked up as Rexy said, "Ramsey, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"And you don't go putting friends in danger." Butch added. Ramsey shook her head and said, "But neither of you are scared of anything."

Rexy and Butch took a moment to glance to the other and the former looked ahead and then said, "We were today."

"You were?" Ramsey asked her parents in surprise. Butch then said, "Yes." He then lowered his head to his daughter as he told her the reason for their fears, "We thought we might lose you."

This caused Ramsey to think about what her parents were saying. Then she said, "I guess even kings and queens get scared, huh?"

Both Rexy and Butch nodded in agreement. A mischievous smirk formed on the princess's face as she then whispered, "But you guys know what?"

"What?" Butch whispered. Ramsey then said, "I think those Raptor Rustlers were even more scared."

Both Rexy and Butch chuckled to this as the former did her best to wrap her an arm her daughter. Then with a smirk she said, "That's cause nobody messes with your parents. Come here, you." Rexy pulled the cub closer and was able to use her other hand to rub against Ramsey's head in a teasing fashion. Ramsey started struggle from her mother's grip and shouted, "Oh, no! No! Aagh! Uhh! Poppa, help me!"

Butch decided to play along and came to her rescue by tackling into his mate from the side. Ramsey was able pull herself from her mother's grip as the two older Tyrannosaurs tumbled on the ground. Rexy was able to wrestle herself from Butch's grip and pushed him away before Ramsey ran and tackled into her mother. The older Tyrannosaur laughed while Ramsey rolled off of her. Rexy then stood up and began running with Butch and Ramsey chasing after her, the latter shouting, "Come back here!"

All three of them laughed as they ran through the fields. When Rexy stopped for a moment, Butch tried to tackle her again but she moved out the way. Butch accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. Rexy looked back to see Ramsey running up to her and the cub leapt. Tackling into her mother again, it caused them both to fall onto Butch who let out a startled yelp. The three had fun as Rexy rolled off of Butch and Ramsey started to lightly bite on the ridge above her eye. They all panted as Rexy and Butch laid down and Ramsey released her grip. Jumping off of her mother's head, Ramsey looked between them and asks, "Mom? Dad?"

"Hm?" They both said and looked down to her. Ramsey then asks them with a wide smile, "We're all pals, right?"

"Right." Her mother chuckled. Butch then added as he leaned down and nuzzled her, "We've never stopped."

Ramsey still smiles and then asks, "And we'll always be together, right?"

This caused them both to not answer right away and they looked to each other. Rexy had answer for her, but it then looked out into the distance as she said, "Ramsey, let me tell you something that my parents told me." Looking up to the sky she said, "Look at the stars." Both Butch and Ramsey did and she listened to her mother's wisdom, "The great kings and queens of the past look down upon us from those very stars."

"Really?" Ramsey asked in wonder. Butch chuckled to this and Rexy looked down to her and said, "Yes." Her next words were for comfort and guidance, "So whenever you should feel alone, my daughter, just remember that those king and queens will always be there to guide you." Then she added, "And so will I."

"And me as well." Butch added. Ramsey looked back up to the sky and said, "Wow."

The three Tyrannosaurs continued to gaze up at the stars as the sky grew ever darker with the passing night. When they felt as if they had had enough of star gazing, they all stood up and started to walk back to the Mountain of Kings.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** This is something that I was wanting to do, but decided to not make it part of the main story. I don't have any other redoes of "The Tyrannosaur Queen" and this will probably be the last portion of it. I will let you know if I do have a sequel planned for "The Tyrannosaur Queen" but I don't know when I might make it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
